


Bears, Beets, Battlestar Gallactica.

by ThePoetess



Series: The Office [1]
Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jim, Pam, and Dwight story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears, Beets, Battlestar Gallactica.

"Fact, bears eat beets. Bears, Beets, Battlestar Gallactica."

Jim Halpert was having a very fine day.


End file.
